blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Days 281-End
Day 281 Things are seemingly transitioning into their final phases. We have begun the process of having her rely more on Yukiko. Day 283 I have decided to wipe her memories of me and the time she spent in the lab, and of her memories of azure, hopefully this will help her in the future. I will leave every moment she’s spend with Yukiko at our home intact. Day 287 Miwa has seemingly taken note of my absence. She seemed disappointed with my distancing. Day 291 Miwa has become slightly distraught about my whereabouts. She has become curious over what I’m doing and why I’ve suddenly become detached from her life. Day 295 Miwa has seemingly tried to follow me to what I’ve been doing and she cried when she could not follow because my wife stopped her. Day 300 As if to mock me, a letter arrived with a notification that I would soon be needed for another project. Day 305 I have finished the device to specifically wipe certain memories. I have called the aforementioned device, Selective Eraser. Day 309 I have not been able to bring myself to use the device on Miwa. Day 313 After many attempts wasted of my own negligence, I used the device on her. I feel so ashamed of myself for wiping her memory, but I feel like it was the best thing to do, so she would not be worried about me when I exit from her life. Day 314 Miwa did not recognize me when I walked by. She even hid behind my wife, afraid of me. I am both happy and sad at this. Day 320 As my days grow short with this project, I can only wonder what will happen to Miwa in the future. Day 326 I find myself writing less and less in this diary of this project. Perhaps it is because my time has grown to an end with her, or because I can't bare to keep writing in a journal where I have become so detached from her and this project. Day 334 It seems as though Yukiko is continuing Miwa’s education, and is preparing her for real life as best as she can. She still needs to have money so she can feed, teach, and protect this child, and that’s why I have to take this project. And that is not the only reason. Day 341 My days with Miwa have grown few. I have gone from a project manager, to a ‘father’, to now simply just a ‘guest’ or a ‘stranger’ in Miwa’s eyes. Day 350 I have decided to move out sooner than anticipated. I cannot keep waiting. Day 354 I have left the house where Miwa lives. I have given my wife every assurance that I will do my best to help her keep the child safe. Everything within my power, no matter what. Day 360 I have begun my first day on a new project. Final Entry Should I never speak to Miwa again, I want to leave a note of gratitude to her. Over this year I’ve gotten to know and love her, she has become the kind of person I had hoped she’d become. Compassionate, willing to help, and wanting to change the world with her ideals. I love you Miwa, much like the father you had me become, I felt like a father. I felt like you were my daughter. I’m sorry for everything we did, and I hope you can one day forgive me for it. I hope one day, you may get a chance to read these notes of the project. And know that my wife and I had all the love in the world for you. Signed, Tetsuo Suzuki Category:The Birth of Miwa Category:Anime Episode